


Direttive di Partito

by Phadeharolopade



Series: Three-line Whip series [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Brexit, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phadeharolopade/pseuds/Phadeharolopade
Summary: Mettiamola così, Nicaise ha avuto dei weekends peggiori.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Three-line Whip series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030386
Kudos: 2





	Direttive di Partito

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Party Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364301) by [Folfar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folfar/pseuds/Folfar). 



> Note dell’Autrice
> 
> Titoli alternativi: Auguste toppa nello stabilire una precisa sequenza di direttive O il massimo che si può ottenere O Nicaise la spunta, sempre e comunque.
> 
> Questa è una bischerata. Vi offro le mie scuse. Oltretutto, siccome l’ho scritto sul telefono, mi scuso moltissimo per i possibili errori che potreste incontrare. E, lo giuro, non è assolutamente sulla Brexit.  
> Attenzione: si tratta di una fic divertente e leggera, ma vi avviso che Nicaise in vari punti fa riferimento agli abusi subiti in passato (anche se rielaborati attraverso il percorso di guarigione) e con toni più o meno seri, perché in fondo è un adolescente.
> 
> A storia conclusa troverete altre note

“Forse”, esordisce improvvisamente Auguste, affondando il cucchiaino nell’enorme fetta di cheesecake che ha ordinato, “dovremmo uscire senza condizioni.”

Con molta cautela e adagio, molto adagio, Laurent posa il cellulare e si sporge in avanti. “Auguste. Che _cazzo_ hai appena detto?”

E pensare che secondo Nicaise il pranzo si preannunciava davvero noioso.

-

E’ metà Marzo, quando la faccenda si fa davvero seria.

Laurent sta traslocando. Il che non è un problema, ovvio. Perché in fondo si sposta giusto a venti minuti da lì, letteralmente, ma Auguste sta dando di matto, e se Auguste da di matto, beh ci puoi giurare che _anche_ Laurent va fuori di testa, e non solo, perché riesce anche a rompere l’anima ancor di più del solito. Senza contare che erano già belli agitati di loro – Laurent, perché si occupa di procedure e linee di condotta, o qualcosa del genere, e Auguste perché è un Liberal Democratico e passa fin troppo tempo su quel suo sfigatissimo account Twitter, pensa Nicaise, inclemente più che mai. O forse, perché lo preoccupa l’idea di viaggiare in Europa, o roba del genere. C’è stato un gran parlare di visti e così via, in effetti. Nicaise non ne sa proprio nulla, dato che evita accuratamente di tenersi informato – ha letto da qualche parte che a forza di aggrottare la fronte quando sei ancora un adolescente ti ritrovi davvero messo male passati i trent’anni.

Comunque, più la famiglia de Vere si imbufalisce, più si sforza di mantenersi _calma_ e _salda_ , e tutto ciò proprio per Nicaise. Non che a lui importi una cippa, ma i suoi pseudo-fratelli –

_Potresti lasciar perdere quel prefisso per favore, Nicaise – e già che ci siamo, piantarla di dire parolacce? Se non altro, almeno i giorni che c’è in giro la tua assistente sociale?_ (questo è Auguste) e: _guarda che non è così che si pronuncia. E’ questo che hai imparato questa settimana a scuola? Imbarazzante per tuo prof_ (E questo è Laurent).

  * ci tengono alla _famiglia_ e a _gratificare i comportamenti corretti_ , e così per celebrare il fatto che sono ben due settimane che Nicaise non insulta un insegnante o fa proposte oscene a quelli dell’ultimo anno, si pranza fuori.



Auguste però non era a conoscenza del secondo motivo che c’era dietro, perché Laurent aveva chiaramente fatto intendere che a. era fuori discussione e b. era qualcosa che lui (Laurent) avrebbe costantemente monitorato, e da vicino. _Come_ , aveva ribattuto Nicaise, dato che Laurent _non_ lavorava nella sua scuola, ma Laurent gli aveva dato un buffetto sulla fronte e l’aveva avvertito che al primo errore era fuori. Nicaise quel giorno era partito da casa determinato a vedere fin dove poteva spingersi, ma alla fine aveva passato l’intera pausa pranzo a fare gli occhi dolci a Danny G, che aveva tre anni più di lui ed era il mediano di mischia cui tutta la scuola moriva dietro. Ma Danny aveva addosso i suoi pantaloncini da rugby e dato che Nicaise è un quindicenne, questo l’aveva talmente sbarellato che sinceramente non gli era neppure passato di mente di provar a dare, accidentalmente si intende, del testa di minchia al prof di matematica. Insomma, una giornata andata in vacca.

E ciò nonostante, le prime parole di Laurent quella sera, al suo rientro, erano state _E questo è il primo! Tra l’altro, guarda che è etero._

Quindi, più tardi –

_Per di più lo sappiamo bene entrambi che non dovresti essere su Insta, perciò cancella subito quei commenti e io non dico nulla ad Auguste_

Ma vi sembra giusto? Nicaise stava solo rispondendo all’energia che Danny G stava riversando nell’universo tramite il mezzo più espressivo che esista – gli emoji vegetali – senza contare che è stato piuttosto ipocrita da parte di Laurent, dato che nemmeno lui era del tutto estraneo all’uso dei social. Pareva uno di quei modelli che vedi su Instagram, e perfino si comportava come uno di loro, con la differenza che Laurent era al di sopra del #sponcon e postava i suoi selfies gratis, come un idiota. Nicaise invece non vedeva l’ora di pubblicizzare yogurt con proteine o qualsiasi altra cagata simile per coglioni per far soldi. E comunque, anche la sua artisticità (sic) online era una forma di pubblicità nascosta, perché Laurent, di persona, era uno stronzo colossale - _Nicaise!_ Lo riprende la sua voce interiore che assomiglia sempre di più al tono che userebbe Auguste (scevro da ogni giudizio, disgustosamente gentile e ugh, _comprensivo_ , in mancanza di un termine più adatto) _va bene, va bene_ , diciamo un puritano moralista e frigido, incapace di capire l’importanza strategica di una camicia sbottonata, o tipo, quando ti infili le dita in bocca, giusto per il #concetto.

Allora, niente parolacce, che schifo. Giù le mani dalla squadra di rugby, altro schifo, ma in fondo è anche rilassante, si dice Nicaise. E’ in questa scuola da quando aveva _dodici anni_ , orrore – e grazie a dio non ha mai attraversato _fasi strane_ – però è anche vero che non ha fatto sobbalzare il prof di spagnolo per tutta la settimana, e onestamente questo per lui è un record, cosa che gli ha acceso una fiamma benevola dentro. Perfino la ragazza di Danny G ha smesso di lanciargli occhiatacce quando entra in mensa. E’ stato davvero _corretto_. La terapista che gli è stata assegnata dai servizi sociali – che invia settimanalmente resoconti via mail ad Auguste, e che Nicaise ovviamente legge perché gli ha hackerato l’indirizzo, duh – non ha fatto altro ultimamente che magnificare i suoi _progressi_. (Solo che Nicaise non ha idea che cosa ci sia di così entusiasmante nel fatto di averle detto che se un tempo era convinto che le uniche cose che lui e Laurent avevano in comune erano quelle che si potrebbero definire delle coincidenze imbarazzanti, tipo carriere mancate nel mondo della danza ed esser stati molestati dal medesimo vecchio, viscido porco, adesso invece è dell’idea che le loro due menti, la sua e quella di Laurent, siano piuttosto simili. D’accordo, _è vero_ , gli è anche sfuggito che forse, se effettivamente hanno in comune questa cosa così basilare, potrebbe quasi essere possibile che loro due – cioè – beh, insomma l’idea che possano in qualche modo essere legati l’uno all’altro, in fondo non è poi così assurda. Ma _lui_ non ha usato la parola famiglia. E’ lei che l’ha pensata.)

Comunque, due settimane sono andate e Nicaise ha vinto, perché è una gara continua, anche se Auguste preferisce chiamarla pomposamente “sfida volta all’automiglioramento”, e questa è la ragione per cui quella domenica sono a pranzo fuori, dopo la visita ad un museo in mattinata, tale quale ogni brava famigliola che si rispetti. Roba da far vomitare.

Siccome Auguste non fa mistero del fatto che sta cercando di dargli una formazione culturale che non includa direttamente vecchi viscidi che lo occhieggiano, e l’interesse di Nicaise per i dipinti ad olio è pari ad uno zero tondo, e anche la sua pazienza al riguardo, hanno visitato la collezione dei gioielli del V&A. A dire il vero, è stata una figata. Nicaise, sgomitando, è riuscito a spodestare un gruppo di turisti idioti, ed è rimasto a contemplare uno smagliante grappolo di zaffiri per un minuto buono, affascinato dal loro bagliore. E lì ha cominciato a pensare seriamente che potrebbe farsi fare i fori alle orecchie, un’idea piacevole, ma destinata a restare una fantasia; Auguste si è accorto che lui fissava quel gioiello e, senza mezzi termini gli ha detto _non sognartelo nemmeno, mon frere._ E Laurent ridendo ha aggiunto, _beh, se riesci a stare almeno un anno intero senza terrorizzare la quadra di rugby_ , non appena Auguste ha smesso di ascoltarli.

Ad ogni modo, quando arriva l’ora di pranzo Nicaise è piuttosto stanco, così la conversazione pian piano rallenta. Auguste e Laurent approfittano di quel momento di quiete per parlare di politica, e Nicaise non ci capisce nulla, e successivamente per discutere di qualcos’altro, strettamente in codice, e qui invece Nicaise capisce benissimo, perché quasi tutto verte sul fatto che Laurent sta traslocando, e di come questo potrebbe essere interpretato – ma figurati – dall’assistente sociale che segue Nicaise. Laurent sostiene che non è importante, usando un’elaborata metafora in cui si parla di cambiare i tappeti in salotto, ma Auguste controbatte prontamente con un’altra metafora sul rifare l’intonaco delle piastrelle del bagno, metafora che secondo Nicaise significa esattamente quello che lui pensa che significhi. E se qualcuno chiedesse la sua opinione, Nicaise risponderebbe illustrando i due seguenti punti, e cioè:

  1. Loro sono molto benestanti, i servizi di assistenza sono fin troppo sotto pressione, e la sua assistente sociale ha disperatamente bisogno di dimostrare che uno dei suoi casi sta andando egregiamente, quindi, stiamo scialli, ma Laurent gli direbbe di non essere grottesco e Auguste assumerebbe quel suo tono comprensivo, e spiegherebbe che per lui è importante essere giudicato un eccellente tutore per le sue qualità, non per i suoi soldi; e –
  2. Non capisce proprio perché stiano discutendo senza nemmeno parlare apertamente fuori dai denti, ma dentro di sé sa benissimo che quello è semplicemente il modo in cui sono stati cresciuti, per cui…



Tuttavia non dice niente di tutto ciò, e gli altri due finiscono col tenersi il muso, un po’ imbronciati, allorché la cameriera (bei capelli, ma _per favore_ – quel fondotinta sembra cerone, senza parlare di quelle sopracciglia rifatte) arriva col dessert. Ed è qui che la faccenda si fa davvero stramba. Più stramba del normale. (E Nicaise è del tutto consapevole che il fatto di essere stato affidato, quasi adottato, alla custodia di un amabile francese semi-aristocratico di appena trent’anni, ha sicuramente contribuito ad innalzare i suoi standard.) E la stranezza non è solo il fatto che Auguste, fanatico salutista, ha lasciato che Nicaise ordinasse un frappè. Laurent invece non ha ordinato niente, perché in un attacco di stizza si è rifugiato nel cellulare. L’ _altra_ cameriera ha provato a prendere il suo ordine, senza che lui quasi la degnasse di uno sguardo, il che è decisamente insolito, perché se è vero che Laurent è una testa di cazzo, non lo è così tanto. Normalmente. Ecco, proprio strano. Allora Nicaise ha dovuto ricorrere a misure estreme, e l’ha pizzicato ad una coscia, sotto il tavolo. Di solito quella era una mossa che riusciva a far scoppiare in lacrime perfino uomini grandi e grossi – è esattamente quello lo scopo per cui Nicaise ha coltivato negli anni la sua maestria nel dare pizzicotti (far scoppiare in lacrime) – ed invece Laurent si è limitato a schiaffeggiargli la mano e a dirgli, gelido, _Nicaise, non disturbarmi_ , un notevole cambiamento da quella sua scanzonata disponibilità della mattina che aveva quasi preoccupato Nicaise. 

Laurent scrive i messaggi sempre con i gomiti sul tavolo, lo schermo approssimativamente a un centimetro dal viso, ma Nicaise non gli ha mai detto niente perché non vede l’ora che arrivi il giorno del tracollo, quando Laurent dovrà mettere gli occhiali. Probabilmente sta messaggiando col suo ragazzo. Patetico.

Anche Nicaise è al telefono – sta arrostendo su snapchat uno di quegli strambi che purtroppo frequentano la sua stessa scuola – ma lo tiene sotto il tavolo, perché lui almeno ha un po’ più di decoro, cavolo. Ed anche perché Auguste gli ha detto che se si comportava bene avrebbe potuto scegliere pure cosa prendere per cena, e Nicaise _ha deciso_ di avere un frappè a pranzo e una tartiflette a cena, perché adora i formaggi e poi perché se lo merita.

Auguste se ne esce con battuta spassosa ma cretina, che è un po’ il suo modo speciale “da domenica” per alleggerire l’atmosfera, un po’ come se Laurent si mettesse a fare i trucchetti con le monete per i bambini alla tele. Nicaise si limita ad assentire, a fior di labbra. Instagram fa proprio schifo. E questo, che cavolo sta facendo? Questo ragazzino era con lui a danza, e già allora i suoi pliés facevano vomitare, e sarebbe ora che qualcuno glielo dicesse. E per quale altro scopo Nicaise e i suoi Instamici erano stati messi su questa terra nello stesso momento? Immagina che anche Laurent non abbia risposto ad Auguste, perché questi risistema sulla sua sedia, il viso teso e le sopracciglia aggrottate.

In un angolo c’è una televisione, che trasmette il canale BBC news, quello che fa passare in sottotitoli gli aggiornamenti senza interruzione, e che sembra essere onnipresente in ogni caffè di Londra. Oddio, quei sottotitoli poco rassicuranti, fallimento Brexit e quei primi piani quasi minacciosi, che sembrano incombere sullo schermo, dei membri del governo che lasciano le sedute non sono certo d’aiuto, e anche se è vero che Auguste lo avrebbe portato in qualche posto di sogno imbottito di velluti nel cuore di Chelsea, se lui glielo avesse chiesto, Nicaise, sotto sotto, in fondo, ritiene che enormi frappè alla stracciatella e deliziose torte alla crema pasticcera abbiano la priorità rispetto a locations perfette per Instagram. L’attenzione di Auguste viene catturata dalle notizie, e questo dà a Nicaise il tempo necessario di mettere insieme una sfilza davvero devastante di emoji da postare in risposta ad una sequenza di pas de deux che può solamente essere definita moscia.

“Forse”, esordisce improvvisamente Auguste, affondando il cucchiaino nell’enorme fetta di cheesecake che ha ordinato, “dovremmo uscire senza condizioni.”

Ed è _così_ che inizia.

Nicaise è andato a vivere con loro nel 2016, e il giorno del referendum era tornato a casa dalla lezione di ballo, per ritrovarsi a seguire il suono dei singhiozzi di Auguste, per poi scovarlo, accasciato sul sofà, a faccia in giù – coi piedi che penzolavano all’estremità del divano ed in sottofondo il ronzio del notiziario della BBC News. Con un pacchetto ancora da aprire di croissant Waitrose buttati sul pavimento, proprio vicino al sofà. Quel giorno Nicaise non aveva fatto domande. Adesso sì, potrebbe farne qualcuna, ma allora, no, non c’era riuscito, anche perché era piuttosto evidente qual era il problema. Anche senza la spiegazione di Laurent a cena: _Auguste è piuttosto giù di morale in questo momento Nicaise, e no, non è per causa tua. E’ che_ – “neo-fascisti,” aveva urlato Auguste gemendo, dal soggiorno, da cui si rifiutava di uscire – _è a causa della Brexit, ma non devi preoccuparti, abbiamo entrambi la cittadinanza britannica, per cui non dovremo andarcene, o.k._ – Auguste aveva passato i due giorni successivi a rielaborare l’ode alla gioia in chiave minore sul piano forte a mezza coda, singhiozzando per tutto il tempo.

Nicaise ormai non si sarebbe più levata dalla testa quella dannata lagna, una sequela di cupi da-da-da-Da, che avrebbe per sempre identificato precisamente con quella particolare crisi, come un marchio di fabbrica. Anche Laurent, evidentemente, a giudicare dal verso rabbioso che gli è sfuggito.

Così ora, Nicaise fa esattamente quello che chiunque farebbe in una situazione come questa: si rimette in tasca il cellulare il più velocemente possibile, per quanto umanamente velocemente possibile beninteso, così da poter godersi appieno la tempesta di merda che sta per scatenarsi. Laurent infatti alza di scatto il capo, a fissare Auguste, e posa il cellulare sul tavolo, molto, molto lentamente. Intreccia le dita sotto il mento, si china in avanti e, con tono suadente, quasi stucchevole, articola, impassibile: “Auguste. Che _cazzo_ hai appena detto?” Testardamente, Auguste pronuncia la parola “NO DEAL”, con la bocca piena di cheesecake.

Laurent stringe le labbra e solleva le sopracciglia. “Ma davvero?” “Sciii” biascica Auguste in tono di sfida, le guance che scoppiano.

Laurent gli lancia un occhiata che incenerirebbe un uomo meno coraggioso, e si schiarisce la gola. Nicaise è affascinato.

Laurent prosegue, ma col tono con cui qualcuno si rivolgerebbe ad un Labrador alquanto ottuso, o ad uno dei compagni di classe di Nicaise.

“Auguste,” continua, “noi siamo Francesi, tipo, da sempre.”

Auguste solleva due dita, il che potrebbe voler dire, fanculo, ma anche no, Laurent, noi abbiamo la doppia nazionalità. Se ne è parlato parecchio nel 2016, di questo, e sempre in modo rassicurante.

Laurent ribatte malamente, con qualcosa che potrebbe essere piuttosto scurrile, in Francese però, perché nessuno dei due vuole che Nicaise impari altre oscenità. Non ancora, almeno. Però lui si sta lavorando Vannes.

“E,” prosegue Laurent, “l’unica ragione per la quale non abbiamo una bandiera dell’EU che sventola fuori dalla finestra in cima alle scale è che tu – e cito le tue parole esatte – non avresti sopportato di trovarci sopra escrementi di piccione.”

Auguste grugnisce e a Nicaise non è chiaro se è perché alla fine sta soccombendo a quell’ariete da sfondamento che è la personalità di Laurent, o se è stato tutto quel grasso saturo che gli occluso le vene.

Ovviamente Laurent non fa una piega. “Dunque hai appena cambiato idea.”

Non sono l’unico! Per esempio, guarda Rees-M.”

“Se provi a menzionare anche un solo membro dell’European Research Group ti prendo a forchettate, chiaro?” Che è più da Nicaise, in realtà, ma comunque. La risposta di Auguste è di ficcarsi in bocca un’altra badilata di cheesecake.

Laurent alza gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. Nicaise muore da voglia postarli in diretta su Instagram.

Auguste sogghigna, rivolto a Laurent. E anche questa mossa normalmente sarebbe più da Nicaise. Un bel ghigno a bocca aperta. Con la bocca che straborda di cheesecake. Che schifo.

“Oh, scusami,” osserva Laurent. Non avevo capito che quel vampiro pacchiano era il tuo idolo in politica.” Auguste risponde sputacchiando cheesecake in giro, borbottando qualcosa che suona come _ad hominem_. (*)

Laurent allora controbatte con una raffica di commenti feroci sulle abitudini personali e le scelte di tutta una sfilza di nomi che Nicaise non riconosce. E’ come assistere ad una partita di tennis, nel caso che Serena avesse deciso di venire a Londra col solo e unico scopo di decimare una squadra di ragazzini del primo anno alla sua scuola.

“Qualcos’altro da aggiungere? No?” Laurent inarca un sopracciglio. Auguste per tutta risposta lo guarda in cagnesco. “Ottimo, sono felice di aver chiarito il tuo nuovo punto di vista in politica,” ironizza Laurent, con tono strascicato, riprendendo il cellulare. Auguste ha un’aria accigliata.

“Forse,” sbotta Auguste. “Forse io ritengo che questo paese dovrebbe preoccuparsi maggiormente dei suoi vicini e dei loro bisogni, piuttosto che prioritarizzare – prioritarizzare – “perfino Nicaise avverte che la sua voce si sta spezzando a quel punto. E nemmeno l’ulteriore mega cucchiaiata di cheesecake riesce a mascherarlo.

Laurent spalanca gli occhi, e posa di nuovo il cellulare. “Oh, è di questo che si tratta allora? O.k.” - Nicaise si è perso qualcosa evidentemente, e il tono di Laurent ora è carico di ironica premura “Però, io ritengo che uscire con senza un qualche minimo accordo potrebbe davvero incasinare gli accordi per gli stranieri residenti, o no? E non credo che questo ti farebbe piacere.”

Auguste finalmente riesce a deglutire, e fa una smorfia come a dire – chi, io?

“No, ovviamente no,” conclude Laurent sardonico.

Ecco, adesso Nicaise c’è arrivato. Si tratta del ragazzo di Laurent. Che, è vero, ha messo sotto Auguste con l’auto, ma dai, è stato più di un anno fa, ed è successo una sola volta. E comunque Auguste è rimasto in ospedale solo per una settimana, e Damen era proprio, incredibilmente sexy, da urlo insomma. E Nicaise non vuole che Damen e i suoi bicipiti se tornino in Grecia o in Italia, o in quel cavolo di paese da cui sono arrivati! Per cui lancia ad Auguste un’occhiataccia di traverso.

“- pertanto, giusto per farti stare tranquillo – perché lo so che ti mancherebbe moltissimo – ti garantisco che in tal caso potremmo anche sposarci.”

Ad Auguste per poco non schizzano gli occhi fuori dalla testa.

E Laurent, implacabile, prosegue, “In effetti potrebbe essere una buona soluzione, ora che ci penso. Giusto per essere certi che non sorgano problemi, che ne dici?” con un tono che più falso non potrebbe essere. “Alla cerimonia tu potresti suonare il piano e Nicaise potrebbe portare gli anelli.” A Nicaise gli girano – e che diamine, ha quindici anni non cinque - “potrei già chiederglielo oggi, in modo da non destare sospetti.”

“Tu!” esplode Auguste, “e quel mancato assassino” -

Ma dai, pensa Nicaise. Auguste è rimasto basito praticamente per circa trenta secondi.

“tu NON lo s-s- “ Wow, certo che quel viola apoplettico non gli dona affatto, pensa Nicaise.

“Sposi” sibila Laurent, con un sorriso da pazzoide, sporgendosi attraverso il tavolo verso l’altro. “Sposi, immagino sia questo che stai cercando di dire?”

Il fatto è che dove Nicaise è cresciuto, questo scambio sarebbe avvenuto in ogni caso al massimo del volume, di notte (in modo da essere più che sicuri di disturbare i vicini), e a un livello di decibel prima del tutto sconosciuto ad orecchio umano. E dove ha vissuto – nessuno si sarebbe azzardato a ribattere alcunché. Laurent di norma preferiva controbattere con uno sdegnoso, distaccato silenzio quando era incazzato, ma poi si era accorto che quell’atteggiamento faceva sentire Nicaise come se – come se fosse ancora dov’era prima di arrivare lì – ed ora lui ed Auguste ci stanno proprio dando dentro. Laurent è _magistrale_ nello sfottere senza scomporsi minimamente. Auguste invece ha il sangue più caldo, e non perdere le staffe per lui comporta uno sforzo maggiore. _Compositori_ , lo liquida Laurent, quando l’altro si imbufalisce così, come se lui stesso non discendesse da una delle più preminenti famiglie di geni musicali.

Auguste sta illustrando l’assurdità di una tale unione evidenziando quanto sia poco opportuno che qualcuno con tale un grado di goffaggine possa anche solo avvicinarsi a Laurent nel raggio di duecento miglia, e Laurent risponde che potrebbe davvero essere un serio problema, se si sposano, vero? Eccetera. Nicaise invece pensa che tra poco arriveranno al solito punto, ormai ben collaudato, in cui Laurent insisterà che il risentimento di Auguste verso Damen in realtà è solo dovuto al “fallimento” di Laurent come artista, cosa che Auguste negherà in maniera veemente prima di tornare alla solfa dell’incidente, con gran dovizia di particolari e a voce ancor più alta. Sono talmente chinati l’uno verso l’altro che probabilmente le loro fronti potrebbero sfiorarsi – ed è per questo motivo che non si accorgono di nient’altro attorno a loro, a differenza di Nicaise.

Forte. Gatto, piccioni, etc.

“Ehilà!” li saluta Damen, prendendo una sedia. “Scusatemi, non ce l’ho fatta a venire in tempo per il pranzo. I trasporti sono sospesi. “ E Nicaise pensa _huh_ , poi volge lo sguardo al cellulare che tiene nascosto in grembo, e _huh_ , di nuovo.

“Chi è che si sposa?” chiede Damen sorridendo, mentre si chinaper schioccare un bacio sul viso circospetto di Laurent. Poi, “Auguste”, offre con un cenno incerto davanti alla smorfia di orrore che quest’ultimo tende ad assumere quando lui è nei paraggi. Infine nota Nicaise e si illumina, sporgendosi oltre Laurent per dargli una pacca sulla spalla. “Hey Nicky! Come va la scuola?”

“Beh, solo un anno ancora,” sospira lui, perché Damen è così attraente che non solo gli è concesso di chiamare Nicaise Nicky, ma anche di proporsi come potenziale alleato per l’ininterrotta campagna _quando potrò tornare alla scuola di ballo_ di Nicaise. Auguste detesta il movimento “lasciate che Nicaise si iscriva alla London School of Russian Ballet”, perché se potesse averla vinta Nicaise finirebbe col diventare un restauratore di mobili o ad aprire una qualche attività ad Ealing. (Auguste è riuscito a malapena a frenarsi dallo scannare l’ultimo viscido che ha osato guardare Nicaise, ma sfortunatamente gli riesce piuttosto difficile mascherare il suo impulso ad eviscerare chiunque ci provi, ed inoltre ha qualche difficoltà ad assimilare che il “basta non indossare calzamaglie in pubblico o sui social” è un approccio piuttosto riduttivo per contrastare la pedofilia. Laurent sostiene che ci stanno lavorando.)

Comunque, Damen ride alla sua battuta. “Resisti Nicky. Vedrai che ce la fai.” E detto così da qualcun altro lo farebbe incazzare, perché _è ovvio_ che Nicaise o piegherà il mondo al suo volere o schiatterà a furia di provarci, ma come si diceva prima: disastrosamente attraente. Nicaise inizialmente aveva etichettato Damen come uno sfigato, ma all’epoca aveva tredici anni ed era uno scemo. 

Nicaise gli assicura che sarà così, e Damen annuisce amabilmente, mentre si strizza tra di loro per sedersi praticamente incollato a Laurent, sfidando l’ira di Auguste più coraggiosamente del solito. Del resto _è_ un tavolo piuttosto piccolo e questa è Londra, e lo spazio è un lusso; o almeno, questo dev’essere quello che si dice Auguste, pensa Nicaise, nel tentativo di razionalizzare il tutto, perché se già ha problemi col fatto che ci sia “gente che occhieggia Nicaise”, sicuramente bandirebbe chiunque tenti anche solo di avvicinarsi a Laurent, se potesse. Damen attira a sé Laurent con un braccio, con una tale aria di trasparente adorazione che ad Auguste viene un tic nervoso alla palpebra sinistra. Poi Damen sgraffigna una fetta di albicocca dal piatto di Laurent e, masticando, chiede allegramente “allora, chi è che si sposa?”

Laurent stringe la mano che Damen gli ha posato sulla spalla, il che potrebbe apparire un gesto affettuoso a chiunque non conosca Laurent, e non quello che è, cioè la prima mossa del boa constrictor che avvolge la sua vittima. Damen adesso ha un’aria un po’ allarmata. ( _Quello_ è l’esatto momento in cui Nicaise capisce che Laurent sa che i trasporti non sono stati affatto sospesi oggi, ed è decisamente imbufalito al riguardo. Poi, guardando la faccia di Damen, gli è chiaro che anche lui ci sta arrivando.)

“Chi?” ripete Laurent, con un tono soavemente velenoso. “Ma come, noi, no? Tesoro.”

Nicaise, che tiene d’occhio Damen, vede la sua mano contrarsi dolorosamente nella stretta di Laurent. Allora si sporge un pelo in avanti per osservare la sua espressione, ma anche per districare le dita di Auguste dal bicchiere che sta stringendo in modo convulso. _Uh,_ ma come?! Damen non ha ancora assunto un’aria tremendamente pentita per la sua mancanza di rispetto? E nemmeno sta addirittura ridendo come potrebbe fare qualcuno che se ne freghi altamente della propria incolumità?

No, lui. E’ semplicemente _raggiante._

“Oh cucciolo,” esclama entusiasta. “Oh Laurent. Sei così brillante, sei così perfetto-“ Nicaise si accorge che Laurent ha inghiottito qualsiasi veleno avesse pronto da sputare e sta cercando di riequilibrarsi, perché Damen intanto continua “ovvio che tu lo sapevi, che stupido sono stato a pensare di potertelo nascondere,” ed eccolo che scivola giù dalla sedia, mentre parla, raggiante più che mai, mentre – _non ci credo_ – si inginocchia e si infila la mano nella tasca dei pantaloni – le ragazze al tavolo vicino stanno letteralmente starnazzando – “a te non sfugge nulla.”

Un secondo di pausa, per riprendere fiato, poi con gli occhi fissi su Laurent, dichiara, “Lo tenevo da Jord,” – sussulto oltraggiato, in apnea, di Auguste – “e lo sai cosa vuol dire andare fino a Peckham, ho dovuto prendere l’autobus sia all’andata che al ritorno,” Altro che il classico “ _ti amo”._

Si, vero, del tutto inutile magari, però… – Laurent fissa Damen, come se questa volta avesse messo sotto lui, con l’auto; Auguste fissa Laurent; Nicaise fissa ipnotizzato quella fottuta scatoletta nelle mani di Damen. Nicaise è anche ben consapevole che chiunque altro nel caffè sta fissando loro quattro, e che Damen e Laurent si stanno fissando l’un l’altro, a bocca aperta. Ed è pur vero che dieci minuti fa’ Laurent stava dando una bella strigliata ad Auguste, a causa di tutta quella massa di sentimenti repressi che chiaramente si tiene dentro, dato che – dio ce ne scampi – _è in cura_ da un terapista, ma Nicaise, che ha avuto un’infanzia di merda, prima povero poi sfruttato, e adesso si ritrova in una famiglia ricca, ha cominciato ad apprezzare cose come i matrimoni, gli anelli, il piangere di felicità in pubblico, i suoi fratelli che si sposano, e tutto quello che sbrilluccica, perché _proposte_ vuol anche dire _gioielli_ –

“Damen,” gli sibila “l’anello!”

“Eh? Ah!” balbetta Damen, perso, come se non si ricordasse più di dove sono, voltandosi verso di lui così di scatto, con un ginocchio a terra, che per poco non travolge Laurent, che lo afferra per tenerlo su.

“Mostragli l’anello,” gli dice Nicaise, a voce bassa. “Dai, forza.”

Auguste ha un gemito che assomiglia molto a un _No, non_ e allora Nicaise gli schiaffa una mano sulla bocca. Damen gli sorride grato. La cameriera con le sopracciglia disastrate, da dietro al bancone, immortala la scena in una foto.

E l’anello – beh. E’ davvero splendido. E’ una fedina con bagno d’oro, con pavé di zaffiri d’un blu intenso.

“Come i tuoi occhi,” bisbiglia Damen, a mezza voce.

_Gli zaffiri cambiano colore e diventano più scuri se sottoposti al calore e alla pressione,_ aveva spiegato Laurent quella mattina, al museo. Nicaise aveva guardato nel riflesso dei loro occhi blu sul vetro della teca, scrutando quella scintillante pietra venuta dagli abissi della terra. _Mi piacciono_ , aveva detto. _Sono belli comunque._ E Auguste aveva posato il mento sulla spalla di Laurent, stringendoli entrambi tra le braccia. _Molto più belli._

Damen alza una mano e la appoggia sul viso di Laurent, in una carezza. “Ed io volevo che fosse oggi, qui, con la tua famiglia, perché so quanto li ami-“ Nicaise vorrebbe sparire, anche se un po’ se ne vergogna, perché oddio è così imbarazzante uscirsene in quel modo, _a voce alta_ per di più – “ed io amo te. E voglio sposarti. Vuoi sposarmi, tesoro?”

Laurent gli si avvicina, con dolcezza, e mormora qualcosa che Nicaise non riesce a cogliere. Damen continua a fissarlo adorante. “Si,” risponde Laurent, e gli spuntano le lacrime. (Altra scena imbarazzante, e per di più Laurent non ci perde proprio in bellezza, il che è totalmente ingiusto, perché Nicaise c’ha provato per far pratica, e riprovato, ma comunque ogni volta che si fa un pianto gli viene una faccia come un mascherone.)

E quindi, nonostante il fatto che Nicaise giurerebbe che c’è un bel po’ di moccio sulla faccia di Laurent, questi afferra Damen per le orecchie e lo tira su, e gli pianta sulla bocca quello che Nicaise, da un punto di vista del tutto impersonale ed obiettivo, può solo descrivere come un bacio assolutamente sconcio.

Tutto il caffè esulta. E di colpo però Nicaise non vede più nulla perché Auguste gli ha messo una mano sugli occhi, e quindi, un attimo dopo, anche sui propri.

E insomma, è domenica.

_ 

La sera va perfino meglio. E per meglio, si intende che la faccenda si fa davvero ridicola:

“Penso che dovremmo sposarci abbastanza in fretta. Non voglio aspettare, capisci?” questo è quanto dice Damen a Laurent, evitando il più possibile di incrociare lo sguardo di Auguste, che se ne sta appollaiato sul bracciolo del sofà, dietro a Laurent, serrando tra le mani la tazza di tè al latte che Nicaise generosamente gli ha preparato. Tale e quale ad un corvaccio biondo e malevolo.

\- “Inoltre, in questo modo,” aggiunge Damen, risolutamente ignorando Auguste, “potremmo anche garantire il tuo diritto a restare.”

Cosa? Auguste ha un colpo di tosse. Laurent, con tono gentile e un po’ distratto – non sta ascoltando, è tutto preso dall’anello – “il _tuo_ diritto a restare. Che ne dici di domenica prossima?”

Damen sembra strafatto quando sorride in quel modo. “Vuoi che ci sposiamo la prossima settimana? Ci facciamo dare una licenza speciale, tesoro?” Intrepido, dà una strizzatina al ginocchio di Laurent. Auguste ringhia allarmato, e nessuno gli bada.

Laurent sorride e mormora – ew – “Magari.” Puah, disgustoso! “Purtroppo, dovremo chiedere un visto matrimoniale per te.”

Damen aggrotta la fronte. “Cucciolo, perché insisti sul fatto che dovremmo chiedere un visto per me? Dobbiamo chiederlo per te. Lo sai vero che io ho un passaporto Britannico?”

“Certo” risponde Laurent, ed è subito lampante che non lo sapeva.

Damen lo guarda, ironico e divertito. “Non c’è problema,” continua, “ a meno che!...” Il suo viso ora appare allarmato.

“Non ho detto che voglio sposarti solo per permetterti di restare,” controbatte Laurent con fervore. “Io ti amo.”

“Oh,” risponde Damen, affettuosamente. “Allora, a proposito di quella licenza?”

“Ehi, Auguste,” se ne esce Nicaise, dopo un po’. “Posso farmi forare le orecchie?”

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’Autrice:
> 
> \- Si dice “three-line-whip” quando i membri di un partito hanno l’obbligo di votare in maniera unanime riguardo ad una questione, cioè devono seguire la “linea del partito”. Attualmente il Parlamento sta cercando di imporre un minimo d’ordine; Auguste simpatizza.
> 
> \- Damen ha davvero messo sotto Auguste con l’auto? Ebbene sì. E state sicuri che ci sta ancora male. Ed è così che ha incontrato Laurent? Proprio così.
> 
> \- L’insegnante di spagnolo, che viene terrorizzato da Nicaise, è un ragazzo schivo e tenerissimo di nome Erasmus; il suo ragazzo, Kallias, frequentava la stessa palestra di Laurent ed è stato l’ergoterapeuta di Auguste. E’ stato lui a suggerire che Nicaise fosse affidato a loro; Erasmus, per conto suo, tre anni dopo l’ha quasi perdonato del tutto.
> 
> Note traduzione:  
> *L’argumentum ad hominem è una strategia della retorica con la quale ci si allontana dall'argomento della polemica contestando non l'affermazione dell'interlocutore, ma l'interlocutore stesso


End file.
